With and Without You
by hyrulenation
Summary: How has Mako been since the finale? What about Korra and Asami? Did this epic love triangle really ever end? Can Asami handle Mako and Korra's inevitable love? Romance in between and later, but lots of suspense and drama too. Rated M for lemon. Please leave reviews. Thanks for reading! I will try my best to post new chapters every weekend (usually Sundays).
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: Welcome readers and Makorra shippers! This is my first fanfic. Okay, so this story is mostly told from different perspectives. There is romance, but a lot of action and suspense along the way. I ask that you please, be patient. Smutty scenes may occur later in the story, but don't expect a bunch of fluff all the time. I hope you enjoy, and please review and/or PM me to tell me how you like it, any questions, concerns, or anything like that. If you enjoy this, please favorite and follow. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you!  
>Also, I am helped out with this story a bit by <strong>JinoraTheAirbender. **Please go check out her stories and her recent one, **When Everything Changes **I have been assisting in writing so go read that Makorra story too!***

**By the way, (disclaimer) I do not own any of Bryke's characters from Legend of Korra.**

_Mako's Perspective:  
><em>

It's almost been a month since Korra and Asami left for the Spirit World together. I think back to the day of the wedding, and I cringe. I just wanted to talk to her..to tell her thank you. To tell her I'd always be there for her. She didn't even seem to notice I was there. Her look was vacant. Her thoughts were wandering. She had a type of eagerness about her; she was anxious. The last thing Korra was thinking about that day was me.

I have only told one person about the encounter between Korra and I after the wedding.

"I'm sure she cared, Mako! She loves you," ensured Bolin.

She does not love me, and that I am sure of.

"Bolin, she doesn't love me. I'm not even sure if she likes me."

He likes to be rather distant when he talks to me nowadays. I may just be making this all up in my head. I don't know. Bolin is so infatuated with Opal that every conversation he has with someone other than her does not last long. He tells them what they want to hear, then tries to evacuate the situation as soon as possible to get back to his love story. 2 weeks ago, Opal told him he needed to get a job. He didn't like that idea.

We've all been busy cleaning up the city. 'We' including the Korra Krew..well everyone but Korra. And Asami. Those two seemed to have escaped the dirty work. Then again, what do I know, they could very well have their own 'dirty work' going on in the Spirit World. I try not to think about that, but how? How am I supposed to ignore the fact that my two ex-girlfriends ran off with each other into the spirit world? Asking that of me is way too demanding. I, instead, will continue to dwell on my past with both Korra and Asami. Whether people call me suicidal, depressed, whatever, I don't care. I am still getting over it.

Asami was a phase. I was into her, take that as literal as you want, but she wasn't the one. Was Korra the one? I WOULDN'T KNOW. Actually, I would know, because I feel it. I feel the longing deep in my heart. The hope that somehow...somewhere deep in her she still cares about me. Hoping that she still likes me is too much to ask, unfortunately. I settle with the idea that she thinks about me now and then. What she is thinking, I won't ever know. I just hope sometimes she takes her brain off of her precious Asami or whatever the two are spending their time doing and thinks back to the real world.

I'm not really sure what I'm going to do when Korra returns. Do I rush to greet her, or do I avoid an interaction? Will I go to the 'Welcome Back' party, or do I wait to run into her sometime later in the city? Hopefully I'll know what to do when the time comes, if that time comes. I am sure they won't stay in the Spirit World forever. Asami will need to get back to check on Future Industries. And Korra is still the Avatar. The actual world needs her to be..in the actual world.

I always tried to be rational around Korra. Being the Avatar isn't easy. I spent enough time with her to figure that out. She is so stubborn, yet she knows exactly how to handle things.. I guess that was one of the hardest things about dating her. We fought all the time. Sure, her reasons for fighting were ridiculous at times, but in the end she always had a valuable reason for being mad. Maybe if I wasn't such an idiot..I can't think like that. "Being hard on yourself will get you nowhere." Tenzin's stern voice echoes through my head. Sure he's right, but it is not that easy.

I have good days. They come randomly. Two days ago I didn't think much about Korra. I actually met this girl while I was at the market grabbing a snack. She wasn't a bender, I could tell, but there was something about her. She had short curly hair. A lighter brown. A bit like Korra's, but shorter. I asked her name. "Talan," she blurted out a bit more abruptly than meant, I'm sure. I flirted with her a bit. I even asked if she wanted to sit down and have some tea with me. She hesitated with a blush, but she smiled and finally agreed.

Being part of a group that saved thousands of people and stopped a mad dictator who almost demolished Republic City will get you some fame. Sure that's great for a guy like Bolin, but I prefer staying to myself and having people like me for who I am, not what I did. Still, in times like these, flattering girls seems to come easier.

Talan and I talked for hours. She asked me all sorts of questions. What was it like saving the city? Do you like fire bending? Is your arm okay? Did you like Korra? It eventually got annoying. I realized she didn't understand. No one understands if they haven't been part of the group enough. That's why I feel bad for Pema. As much as she is a very essential part of our lives, she never went with her kids or Tenzin on any missions. Of course she couldn't. She doesn't bend and she has to take care of Rohan. Still, I'm sure there is some distance between her and Tenzin.

I settled with the thought that I did enjoy the night with Talan, but nothing would ever become of us. "It was a pleasure spending my night with you, Talan. I hope to see you again sometime in the future." She nodded, smiled and began to walk her separate way as I started back to my apartment.

Opal didn't always want to stay with Su anymore because she was still fairly strict. And I was getting a little annoyed of having Opal over every night. She is a wonderful girl, but I am not a huge fan of listening to my brother's ridiculous way of trying to impress his women. I guess he didn't have to do much with Eska, but Opal is a bit more difficult to please.

Eventually I convinced Bolin to get his own place. Not exactly just for the reason to have Opal all to himself, but because we are grown up now and we don't need to live together if we have the opportunity to our own places. He jumped on the idea. And with that, Opal basically lives with Bolin. And I, live alone. Pabu still sneaks in my window every now and then when it's open. He may miss me more than Bolin. That's not his fault, Bolin just has that kind of personality. Nevertheless, I host dinner at my place every Wednesday night. Just me and the bro. Sometimes he brings Opal, and I do enjoy her company.

My arm is healed quite rapidly since I have started seeing Katara 3 times a week for therapy. She is an awesome help. And I don't mind talking to her. Sometimes I stay extra just to sit and chat. She tells me I remind her a bit of Zuko when he was younger. We both tell stories. Of travels with the Avatar. I find it very easy to talk to her about Korra. She understands completely, and she gives great advice. But the biggest problem is, she got her man. She got her Avatar. And here I am, deprived of mine.

Katara reminds me almost everytime that it was a progress. It was no perfect love story. There are ruts in the middle, and fights were recurring. She tells me not to give up. She says there is no true way to be sure what me and Korra had is gone forever. It helps hearing this from her, but I can't help but feel like nothing can go right with me. I'm the bad guy. I was the one who ruined everything. There isn't a thing I can do now fill these open holes. I am forever without my true love.

On lonely nights, I go to the places Korra and I spent time I travelled to a cave on the outskirts of Republic City. I think back to our nights alone and our first time having sex. I wasn't a virgin at the time, but Korra was. Of course she was. She was confined to her training all her life and the only other date she had been on was with my brother. I know for a fact nothing went on there; Bolin would have jumped right on the opportunity to rub in face that he had been with the Avatar. Anywho, I will never forget that first night.


	2. Chapter 2

We rode on Naga to a "surprise place." I was freezing cold, but fortunately I could generate my own body heat when needed. I rode on the back of Naga so Korra could steer. Slight problems arose when I realized that my mind couldn't decide if I was riding Naga or Korra. Korra eventually found out for herself about my thinking. Or should I say she felt for herself. Korra was taking me to a place she knew of since she was little in an attempt to escape for night. I didn't know if her intentions were the same as mine. I thought she was just tired of everything being the Avatar and such.

Apparently, her intentions were the same as mine. The special place turned out being a cave. Naga dropped us off and ran away. It seemed like Korra commanded this action, but I didn't see anything or hear anything that sounded like, "Scam!" Then again, I wasn't completely focused on Naga at this point. Korra looked so beautiful. Something about tonight made her eyes brighter. She seemed nervous, but not in a reckless way. She was still in control. The Avatar is amazing.

She took my hand and guided me into the cave. _I am going to be freezing tonight if we are sleeping in a snowy cave. _Secretly I wanted it to be cold so Korra would have to keep me warm. She is so awesome. But when she sent fire towards the exterior walls, I realized what this all was. The torches lit, and the room went bright for a second. My eyes adjusted and I had to blink a couple times before I believed what I was seeing. There was a red couch, too big for one person, and in front of it a fireplace. The wood had caught flame when Korra had firebending the room. I don't know how she managed to light the torched and the fireplace and not the furniture. Another unexplainable talent of the Avatar's.

Korra didn't pause to let me admire the room, she just kept walking toward the back of the cave. _There's more? _She let out another burst of flame. This time, small little candles lit up in a correlating order. One by one, each candle passed a flame to the next, and circle was made. It was only once each one was lit before I realized what was in the middle of the circle. A bed. Not heart-shaped, just big. Ginormous, actually. More than big enough for two people. Why? How? She let go of my hand and walked a little distance back towards the couch and the fireplace. She stopped halfway and her found a rope on the wall. She pulled it towards her and a drape lowered from the top of the cave. It blocked off all visible space to the outside wall.

"I figured no one needs to see what goes on in here tonight,"Korra smirked and started back towards me, and the bed.

There wasn't much aggressiveness in Korra's next actions. For some reason, when it comes to these things, Korra is gentle. She approached me slowly and kissed me softly on the lips. Her hands found each other at the back of my neck and closed in around me as she pulled me closer. The kissing became more intense until I found myself longing to touch her. To feel her. I couldn't resist the urge anymore, so I grabbed her. I lowered my hands on her back until I had her ass in my palms. I lifted her up slightly and placed her on the bed. After climbing on top of her, I begin kissing her again. Suddenly, Korra pushed me up.

"Wait, Mako, I don't know if I'm ready for this," Korra blurted out.

"Baby, I am not going to force you to do anything if you don't want to," I assured her.

"I know, I know. I am not trying to sound cliche. I guess I just need to hear you tell me I'm not just another one of your 'girls.'"

"Korra, I, I don't have any other 'girls,' and I sure as hell would never treat you that way. I love you. I have never felt this way for someone else."

With that, Korra shut up and continued to kiss me. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this was her first time. That didn't change anything, of course. I still wanted her, right here, right now, more than anything in the world. I had this feeling she wanted me in the same way. The look in her eyes grew intense as she pulled away to start undressing. I stopped her just to say, "Allow me." She gave a small smirk and let me have my way.

...

I don't think of reminiscing on the past as a bad or unhealthy thing. I believe it makes me feel better. Some people would beg to differ and tell me depresses me more. For some reason this isn't true. I can't imagine a world without Korra, and therefore I can't imagine a day where I don't think about her. She is always on my mind. Part of this reason is probably because I still live in Republic City. Every damn place I go contains something that sparks a memory of her or us.

I left our cave and traveled back to the city. Taking Naga would have made this hike much easier, but she still smells like Korra. I have a hard time going around any of Korra's things because her smell lingers in my nose the rest of the day. I'm not going to say I dislike this, but it gives me too much of a longing feeling- I have enough of that.

When I got back home I was too exhausted to do anything productive. I went to my room and saw that I had a missed call. A little closer look revealed that it was Bolin who called me. Him and Opal had probably gotten into another small fight. It was late, but I didn't want to be rude so I picked up the phone and dialed the number to Bolin's apartment. Surprisingly enough, Opal picked up the phone. We talked for a little bit. Casual conversation. Then she added that Bolin was on his way to my place because I didn't answer earlier. I let out a little sigh then replied, "Okay, thanks for your help Opal. Nice talking to you." I hung up, and just as I did so I heard a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin knocked three quick times, two loud times, and one quiet time. Of course, our signature knock. I opened the door and stared at him. His bubbly personality usually lifts my mood the moment he walks in, but this time I found myself already annoyed with him. He smiled, and pulled me in for a big, bear hug.

"Nice to see you bro!" He mumbled, his face pushed against my shoulder.

We are built so differently, physically and emotionally.

"You too, Bolin. Now tell me exactly why you decided it necessary to rush over to my apartment because I didn't pick up the phone one time."

He pulled back. I didn't have to let him go because I wasn't exactly holding him against me. When Bolin hugs me I've learned to rather stand there until he gives up.

"Well, actually I was calling to ask you if I could come over, and when you didn't answer my call I was a little worried so I came straight over!"

"Bolin, we live different lives in different places now. You can't just barge into my apartment every damn time I don't answer one phone call."

"Oh, so now Mako has something to hide?"

"No, think about it. You used to disappear all the time. I assumed you were with Opal and I left you alone. You still tried to hide things from me like I didn't know you and Opal were together!"

He started walking backwards toward the door that was still open and said in a tiny, slightly offended voice, "I wasn't looking for a fight when I came here, Mako. I was genuinely worried about you and I wanted to spend some time with you. But if you're just going to be a dick about it then I'll just leave and you'll really have no one."

I looked at him stunned. I can't believe he had the nerve to say that. It was probably in the heat of the moment but really? Now of course the first thing that came to my head was Korra. Why? Why did she leave me alone? I didn't treat her the best, but I gave her my all. Great, not only do I push the thought of me being alone away all the time, but now my only family has to rub it in my face.

I tried to brush his comment off and just walked back into the apartment. Ignoring what just happened is hard. So I decided to sit down and ignore his presence until, hopefully, he left. For some reason he just stood there. The silence was growing awkward, and it didn't help that I could feel his eyes on me.

"I'm so sorry Mako. It was just in the moment. I didn't mean it literally. You know I'm always going to be here for you," Bolin almost whispered with a somber look on his face.

"It's fine. Just, could you do me a favor and just quit while you're ahead? I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay. Again, I'm sorry, Mako. If you want to talk give me a call later. Or you can come over tomorrow, whatever."

Why the hell would I want to call him after he left and said all this to me? His logic makes no sense. I decided to ignore the entire situation that just went on. After he shut the door, I locked it, then headed to my bedroom. I was truly tired after all the walking earlier so I collapsed into bed. I was asleep in minutes-opposed to the usual hours of tossing and turning.

When I woke up the next morning I hardly realized it was the weekend. I don't work much on Saturdays. All I have to do is go into my office and check a few things. I usually like to go in early so I can have the rest of the day off. I took a shower and decided to shave. My beard is getting pretty scraggly. I have really had no reason to keep my appearance in such tip top shape since there's no girls to impress here anymore. Plus I mean, hey, I've never grown a beard so that's totally new and interesting let me tell ya. But I just shaved it off.

I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. It was early enough to still be eating breakfast, but I hadn't noticed how much I slept in. I must really have been tired. After putting on my jacket, I went out the door. I don't have car...I have a weird feeling about going to Future Industries and getting one. Then again maybe Asami could get me a good deal for the sympathy factor. At least I would hope she feels some sympathy after taking the love of my life away from me.

After about an hour of doing a couple things at work I ran some errands. Sometimes I hope to see Talan when I go to the market, and sometimes I avoid going because of the slim chance I might see her there. I enjoyed talking to her, but it was all in the moment and I had a hard time believe anything could ever go anywhere with her and I. Maybe I'm just being irrational. She was just a nice girl, and I shouldn't be hoping to avoid her for no particular reason.

Luckily, I got everything I needed at the market and managed to avoid socializing with anyone. My walk back home was a bit annoying since I had to carry all my groceries. It'd be really nice to have a car. I could use my work car, but Lin is crazy about those kind of things. She wants to keep my work life and other life separate. I don't have much of an other life, though.

When I got home I put away all the things I had just bought. I walked by the phone on my way to my room and saw I had a missed call. It was from Bolin. Great. I better call him back soon before he come running to my apartment thinking I'm dead or something. I dialed his familiar number and waited while it rang.

He picked up after a few seconds, "Thank God you called back Mako!"

"Yeah, whatever. What do you need?"

"Well...I know you're probably not going to believe me when I say this..but I am telling the truth. You have to trust me."

"Bolin, just spit it out. I get it, you're not lying to me."

"Okay then...Mako, Korra is back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I'll make up for it. Maybe another update before the weekend? Thanks for reading!**

At first I felt nothing. I don't know what Bolin is trying to pull off here. I just think it's pretty annoying that my life sucks enough now here I am getting pranked by my brother about something like this. If anyone should know that joking about Korra around me is a bad idea it should be Bolin. Maybe he is still trying to get back at me for our fight last night. Still, this is a terrible way to get payback.

"Bolin, you're not funny. If you want to make me feel bad after our fight last night I understand, but I feel like you've taken it a bit far. I thought you'd know that."

"But Mako...I'm not kidding."

He really is taking this much further than it should be taken.

"Whatever Bolin, just get to the point of why you called me and we can forget about our fight."

"Mako for once in your life could you just not be so stubborn? I know you want to mope around and act like Korra is never coming back, but she is. Hate to break this terrible-should be great-news to you, but Korra is back from the spirit world. I swear on your scarf."

He sweared on my scarf. Then he must not be lying. Actually, swearing on my scarf isn't really a thing he must just be trying to improvise to make me believe him. But I don't think he's lying. I can tell now, by his voice.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. And I'm assuming Asami is back, too. So why don't we just throw a big party, huh? Woohoo! My two ex girlfriends are back from spending a month together on vacation in the spirit world! Let's celebrate my chances of getting the love of my life back-which is none!"

"Actually Mako, Asami isn't here.."

What. Why wouldn't Asami be-ah she must be back in the spirit world or something and Korra had to get something for her. Yeah that must be it. Or maybe...no. No way in hell is Korra back alone and..actually alone. She can't be single or anything. I need to stop thinking like this. It just gets my hopes up. Which never ends well.

"Okay so when is Korra going back to the spirit world to be back with Asami?"

"I don't think you get it, Mako. I'm driving to your apartment to explain."

What do I not get? What does he mean? This could be really good or really bad. Either way it will probably end bad so I might as well assume this to be a negative thing. Then again maybe I should try to think positive? I guess I should could consider myself depressed. Most the times I don't even try to look for a bright side because I don't want to find one. I literally am so used to being hurt that I don't even consider a positive thing possible.

I have this weird urge to just go to bed. Go in my room, change out of my work clothes and lie down. Fall asleep. Sleep for days. Avoid what is about to happen when Bolin gets here. I don't even want to think about the possibilities of what this situation means for me. Maybe Korra is hurt. I sure hope she isn't. Since she wouldn't need me to comfort her anymore, I couldn't stand being around her knowing I can't do anything. Does she not know how much I care about her?

Maybe she didn't realize how I felt all the times she returned after one of her Avatar fights. I call them that because fights with her are not normal "fights." She is such a powerful person, so any type of battle she gets into does not end well for the other side. Unfortunately, she also has such a stubborn nature about her that she sometimes overdoes it and hurts herself too. I wish she wouldn't do that. The worst feelings I have ever felt are the times she was fighting Unalaq and Zaheer and I couldn't be there. Sure, I was around the part of where she was, but I wasn't actually able to help her directly.

At the same time, I didn't like being with her to face Amon. Sure, I would do anything at that moment to save her. Risking my life was barely a hesitation when it meant that Korra could be safe. But for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about if I failed. If Amon injured me completely and caught Korra off guard..I couldn't bear the thought of it being my fault. I would never be able to live myself if I knew that I was the reason something terrible happened to Korra. I was so happy when she discovered her ability to airbend. That saved us, big time. Of course Korra would have found a way to beat Amon no matter what, but that doesn't mean I didn't worry.

I realized I needed to stop thinking in the past and think about what is going on right now. So there are many different reasons Korra came back. If for some reason, some farfetched, crazy, reason, she came back for me...well I better be ready. It's barely the afternoon, so it's plenty light in my apartment. It's a pretty nice apartment. Though many things are still being rebuilt from the attack from Kuvira, there are still some stable buildings. Luckily, I was given the opportunity to live in one of those stable buildings. I started toward my room, silently thanking President Raiko for setting me up in this place.

My hair has grown out a little more. Its more shaggy than it was in the times of Kuvira. I figured I should probably shave real quick. A change of clothes would also be a good idea. I don't want to appear so formal. Seeing Korra again for the first time in a month...that's crazy. I feel so..anxious. In a good way, but also a terrible way where I feel sick. I remember feeling like this before big Pro-bending matches. I loved fighting, but I also got so nervous that I was on edge until the match started.

After I dressed into something more appropriate, I went out in the kitchen to grab a snack. I might actually puke if I don't put something into my stomach. I was in the middle of eating when I heard Bolin and I's signature knock. I didn't bother to put down my sandwich. I talk to my brother while eating all the time. And he blabbers on to me with his mouth full, too.

I opened the door.

"Hey, Bolin. Come on in."

"Actually, I think it's better if we left right now. I can fill you in on the way over."

"Over where? I'm not going anywhere, yet. Just tell me what happened now."

"Over to my apartment where Korra is! You mean to tell me you're not anxious to see her right now? I thought for some reason you'd be jumping up and down to the thought of seeing Korra today."

"Yeah.. I mean sure I'd love to see her but what exactly is going on at the moment?"

"Just come back with me and I will explain it all in the car."

"Okay whatever. Let me just grab my jacket. I'll meet you outside."

I really just need to let all this soak in for a second. Okay, so Korra was just in the spirit world for a month with Asami...probably not thinking about me much...I thought about her constantly...so does she even want to see me today? I am genuinely confused at the moment. Shit. Asami could be coming back soon for her for all I know. Why would I want to go through all of that? Because I still get to see Korra. That's why. I would go through anything at this point to see her. So I guess I just suck it up and go with Bolin. See what's actually going on.

I saw my half-eaten sandwich sitting on the counter. I should eat the rest of that. I need to make sure I have enough energy to go through whatever situation is waiting for me over at Bolin's apartment. Then I'll need to brush my teeth. Wouldn't want to greet Korra with bad breathe.

I walked to my bedroom and on to my bathroom. While brushing my teeth I evaluated myself. I don't look to bad. I mean, I don't think so at least. Okay I kind of let myself go. But after shaving and tidying up earlier it got better. My hair looks a lot like it did back when we were dating. That may be a good thing because she had to have liked it that way. Well, she sure didn't mind playing with it and pulling on it every once in a while. I turned off the light and left the bathroom. I almost forgot the real reason I am making Bolin wait.

My jacket had to be somewhere, I just saw it...there it is! On my bed. While glancing at my bed, a thought ran through my head. What if I could get Korra in here? Not to bang her or anything; just to have have her in my company. In my bed. In my arms. Then, and only then, would things feel so much better. These are the thoughts and wishes that keep me thinking positive at some points.

I walked out of my bedroom, shutting off the light and closing the door. Now I just have to turn the radio off, and shut the rest of the lights off in the apartment. Obviously nothing too crazy happened if I didn't hear anything on the radio. I swear that guy knows shit before anyone. Everything seemed like it was ready to be left. It's easy to keep it all clean when I'm the only one here. I locked the front door on the way out and started down toward the main level where Bolin's car will be.

He was just leaning against the car. His gaze was distant. Probably just marvelling at the city. It's easy to overlook how nice Republic City really is. Some of the spirit vines still remain. That gives everything a more natural look, literally. Some people are pissed the vines are still here. I could understand because many lost their homes due to the outraged plants. But now, the spirits are much more peaceful. We have barely had a problem since Kuvira was "taken care of."

"Ready to go Mako?" Bolin asked, breaking my thoughts.

"What? … Oh yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

"Alright," Bolin chuckled and got inside the car to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a short chapter I promised to those who follow me and realized I was late on updating. Sorry again everyone. I will continue to update on Sundays. Thanks for reading and please review because I love to hear your feedback.**

He started the engine naturally. I love driving, and I can see he does too. It's still hard for us to adjust to being catered to. Sure, we both still work, but we have real jobs. I work for the law now, and not against it. And Bolin doesn't rely on me so much anymore...things really have changed a lot. We're both basically rich now. But we still work in order to earn our pay. It's not like we sit around and milk the fact that we are part of "Team Avatar" so we must be given what we want. That's why we still stay humble as a whole.

"Okay, Mako, so I'm guessing you want to know _everything _that's going on right now, right?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Well, I had a meeting with Varrick this morning about our next Mover. It was quick, and I was back pretty early. I was expecting Opal to still be sleeping since she had the day off from Airbender Training today. But she didn't greet me at the door like she normally does. Instead, I unlocked the door and didn't see anyone. Then, someone started coming down the hallway. It was Opal. Her t-shirt had a tear-stained spot on the front. I looked at her eyes, though, and I didn't see her normal splotchy face that she gets when she cries. I think she had been crying, but not hard. She walked over to me and, as usual, gave me a big hug that is always followed by a kiss-"

Ew. I cut off Bolin, "Leave the details, please, Bolin. I don't need to know those type of things."

"Okay, okay, sorry Mako. Anyways, she told me to follow her back to the guest room. I didn't really know what to expect, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see Korra. She was crying hysterically. Opal sat down and Korra adjusted her position so she was crying into Opal's shirt. I knew now who caused that spot on Opal's shirt.

"Korra looked up me and stifled a sob, "Hey, Bolin. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Thanks for letting me come over."

"I told her no problem. It didn't bother me. If she needed Opal then of course she could come over. Korra got up and went to the bathroom, probably to blow her nose. I sat down over by Opal and quietly asked her what happened. Apparently Asami got mad at Korra. I guess when Korra mentioned going back to the real world soon, Asami got all pissy. I guess she wanted Korra to stay with her. I don't really know why, but I thought of something immediately to make it better. You! So I told Opal I knew something that could make it all better. Then I called you."

Bolin turned onto a road a few before where his apartment complex was. We only live about 5 or so minutes away, and the car makes everything go by faster. Construction is so crazy right now that I don't think we can take the normal way; the road ahead is closed. Sure enough, Bolin took an abrupt turn onto a small sideroad. He really isn't that great of a driver. I felt like I would've flew right out of the car if it wasn't for the doors.

Bolin turned to me, beaming, "Aren't you glad I came to get you Mako? This is your chance! a perfect opportunity."

"Yeah, thanks, Bro. But are you sure Korra wants me there right now?"

"Of course she does! You're the best at comforting her. She need more attention than Opal can give her."

Then Bolin leaned over toward me and whispered, even though we are alone in the car, "to tell you the truth, Opal doesn't have much emotion. Yeah, she gets mad really easily. But she isn't the best at handling other people's problems. It's a good thing I'm so emotionally stable."

Right, because Bolin is so emotionally stable. Pfft. That's a joke. I still remember when he saw Korra kiss me. The night I revealed some of my feelings for Korra. He was far from stable at that moment. Maybe he's better now because he has what he wants.

"Okay, so you think I can just make everything better?"

"Mako you are an expert on chicks! You know exactly what to do. And if you don't, you will figure it out quick I'm sure."

Now I'm nervous more than ever. We turned back onto the main road where Bolin's apartment is. My heart is thumping in my chest. I calmed down since I had talked to Bolin on the phone, but now my anxiety is back. Bolin parked the car, and I took a deep breathe. I've talked to Korra a million times. This is nothing more than it ever is. I'll be fine.

I followed Bolin up to his place. It's only on the 14th floor. My apartment is on the 22nd. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights. Then again, I feel like I am the way my stomach hurts more the closer we get to the apartment. Bolin didn't bother to knock, he just pulled his keychain back out of the pocket he put it in when he got out of the car. After fumbling with the keys for a few seconds, he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Half of me wants Korra to greet us at the door and be delighted to see me and hug me and kiss me and tell me she loved me and-the other half of me kicked that want out of the way and pushed in my other hope. For some reason, a part of me wants Korra to be gone. To hear Opal tell us she left a few minutes ago. That way I wouldn't have to deal my emotions and other thoughts going through my head. Basically, I'm afraid of screwing up.

Both of those thoughts are quickly plummeted to the depths of my lost hopes when I see a glimpse of Korra down the hall. I feel the classic tingle in the pit of my stomach. I get that everytime I see Korra. And frankly, I missed that feeling. All I could tell is that she had been crying. Korra continued into a room at the back of the hallway. I don't think she saw me because I may have been hidden behind Bolin. Bolin continued into the apartment and shut the door behind me. He walked into the kitchen.

After opening the fridge he turned to me and under his breathe said, "why are you following me around like a puppy dog? Go into the damn room and show Korra what man can do to comfort her."

"Bolin, I don't know if I can do this."

I'm hiding behind a fridge door while my little brother is giving me a pep talk on how to face my ex..I feel like something is wrong with this picture.

"Sure you can Mako. Come on."

"I think I'm just gonna leave."

"Mako, knock it off. Get in that room."

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

"Wait, here."

He handed me a bottle. I'm obviously not thinking straight so I took a swig. OUCH. That hit me hard. Oh well, I obviously need it. I shook my head in distaste, then went to grab some water. Blood started to rush through me. Adrenaline mixed with the alcohol and ran through my body until I felt some confidence. I started walking down the hallway. I glanced into the first door on the left. Obviously a bathroom. I might need to take a stop there...I do feel like I could throw up right now. Okay, no. I need to keep going. The next door on the right was open with a light on. I heard a sniffle. I fixed my hair real quick and took a deep breathe. My glance into the room confirmed that Opal was inside. Along with Korra.

Opal looked up first. Her lips curved slightly into a smile. "Hey Mako, nice to see you." Korra nearly jumped. She turned her head and searched for my eyes. My eyes were already fixed on hers before she could tell. I didn't know what to do. So I smiled, and replied, "you too Opal. Thanks for having me over." I kept eye contact with Korra the whole time. Her eyes were frantic. Her eyes were not friendly. Her eyes were not welcoming. They shut me out.

Korra kept my gaze locked. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. She spoke sternly when she said, "why are _you_ here." It was not a question. This was a statement. Sure, being grammatically correct it was indeed a question. But the way she said it...It's like she is telling me specifically that I should not be here. I didn't know how to answer. I was so intimidated by her question/statement. I broke the staredown and looked at Opal.

I asked her, "should I leave, Opal?'

"I...I don't know I just-"

"Yeah, you probably should."

"Mako, you're fine," assured Opal, "she's just worked up."

"Excuse me?! I am not worked up," she was raising her voice with every word, "in fact, I am perfectly calm. But if anything is about me at this point, I would like to request that Mako would leave."

"Korra, I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. I said I'd have your back and right now I'm trying to look out for you. I don't quite understand why Bolin is allowed to be here, and Opal is allowed to comfort you, but I can't even walk into the same room as you," I was seething. The words were just flowing out like they had have been backed up for weeks.

Opal added rather quietly, "I'm just gonna leave you two to work this-"

"_We_ are not going to work anything out," her eyes started to tear up, "_Mako_ is going to leave and _I _am going to continue as I was." The tears were flowing out now.

"Korra, I'm so sorry I-"

"WHAT PART OF LEAVE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Korra was blubbering the words out, and her voice was cracking.

Bolin rushed into the room.

"What is going on here?"

Opal grabbed Bolin's arm before anyone could answer his question. She practically dragged him out of the room.

Korra found my eyes, obviously not pleased, and commanded, "LEAVE."

I backed out of the room, still looking at Korra. I couldn't believe what just happen. I mean, I should have expected something like this, but for some reason I had a feeling things would have gone well. Obviously my feelings were not correct.

I kept walking towards the door. I heard Korra crying distantly. I just wanted to turn around and run to her. Hold her and tell her everything is alright and that I'm here for her. But I know that would not work out well, so I continued walking. Bolin was in the kitchen with Opal. They were whispering. I didn't care enough to ask what they were talking about, so I ignored them. I opened the door and started to walk out, a bit surprised that Bolin hasn't rushed to say something stupid to me.

"Mako," Bolin's voice surprised me, "she's crazy right now. Maybe you can come back later. I'm so sorry for bringing you over. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine Bolin," I cut him off, "It's really okay. Just..I'm just gonna leave now. Before I make anyone else mad."

"Alright well call me later? Or I'll call you?"

"Maybe, but probably not," with that I walked out and shut the door to the apartment.

I just walked home. I didn't really have another option, but I wanted some alone time right now anyway. I need to just think a little bit. Think about why the hell I listened to Bolin and even went over to his apartment. I want to get mad at Bolin for basically forcing me with him, but it's not his fault. I don't really know who's fault it is. My first instinct is to blame myself, but I don't think I did anything wrong. Or did I?


	7. Chapter 7

People driving don't usually pay much attention to those walking on the sidewalk. Not only because it's dangerous to focus on things other than the road, but because a lot of people don't have cars. It's perfectly normal for people to walk everywhere they must go. Satomobiles are still very expensive. I have heard rumors that a new automobile company is going to open with more affordable products.

Thinking about these off-topic things help me to ignore what just happen. I was walked quite fast, as if I walked slow the hatred I felt from Korra a few minutes ago would catch of to me. I looked around while I walked, Republic City is truly beautiful. My building is coming up on the left. I'll have to cross the street.

I jogged across the street as soon as I saw an opening. The apartment building towered above me. I entered and forced a smile to the worker on the main floor. She is a very nice lady. Sometimes after work I stay down here for a while to talk to her. She's pretty, in a welcoming kind of way. The kind of look you'd like to see when you enter a new place for the first time. I can't talk to her today. Onto the 22nd floor.

The door slammed against the wall when I opened it. I shuddered. I already had a headache, and that did not help. I close the door behind me in what seemed like slow-motion. I didn't bother to turn the lights on. I would rather sulk in darkness. Damn why am I so depressing?

I collapsed on top of my red comforter, not bothering to crawl beneath it. My room was mainly fire nation red, but my dresser, night stand, and headboard were black. I silently thanked the stranger who designed my room for setting me up with a dark colored walls and furniture. Because without the lights on, this room looks how I feel. A black hole.

It wasn't that late, but I passed out as if I had been awake for 3 days straight, I don't remember drifting off, but it only felt like 20 minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I'm getting real tired of having my privacy invaded at random parts of the day. Especially by my brother. What more could he really have to say to me? He didn't even give me a warning call this time.

I dragged myself over to the door. I must look like an idiot. My t shirt is wrinkled, I took my socks off while I was sleeping...? I think there's crusty drool all over my cheek, and my hair..well it's just a dreadful mess. The worst part, though, is that I don't care at all about my appearance right now. Why should I care what I look like around Bolin?

I pulled the door open and avoided eye contact by looking at the ground. I immediately started to say, "what do you want Bolin…" but I cut myself off the moment I glanced up. That's not Bolin. That's not a boy. A girl? At my apartment? Wait...no a familiar girl, a familiar face, with beautiful features..Asami.

I stared wide-eyed at her. Why the hell...How...before I could work out any ideas on why she was at my door, she took a step toward me. She threw her arms around me. I was still standing stiff...I haven't directly hugged Asami since we broke up a few years ago.

"Mako! I am so happy to see you! It feels like it has been forever!"

"Hey Asami, wasn't wasn't expecting to see you here."

"That's the point! It's supposed to be a surprise, Hopefully a good one."

With that last part, Asami smirked. There's a flirty tone to everything she is saying. What is her plan by going over here? I bet she's trying to make Korra jealous. But I still don't know what is happening between them. Are they fighting? Did they break up? Korra is crying for some reason. And Asam is not with Korra with some reason. I just really wish I knew this reason.

"Yeah it is definitely a surprise-" as I was saying this, Asami gently pushed past me to enter my apartment. What is going on?

"Wow Mako, they really set you up here. This is nice."

"Yeah its pretty nice.."

"Do you live alone now?"

"Yeah. Bolin moved to a place with Opal. Just a couple minutes away."

"Well it's nice that you get your privacy now. Do you ever have any visitors?"

I really don't know why she is being so flirty and asking me all these questions about my life. She walked right to the living room and sat down on my couch. I didn't even invite her in. It's not that that I hate her. Sure, I'm jealous that Korra chose her in the end. And I could tell all along how much closer Korra was with Asami than anyone else. But I was also very close with Asami at one point, and with her being in our group, I spent a LOT of time with her. I don't hate her. But at this moment in time, I don't exactly want her to be in my apartment alone with me. Plus, she's acting very odd.

I sat down on one of the two chairs in my apartment. The last thing I want to do is tell Asami how I sit at home alone everyday. I'm debating whether or not to lie to her and tell her I've been dating some girls. Then again, I'd look like an idiot if she ends up finding out I lied about that. Telling her the truth it probably the best option.

"Well, honestly, no. Bolin comes over every Wednesday and Opal sometimes tags along. Other than that, it's usually just me."

"Oh, so do you have any neighbors?"

"No one directly next to me. There's an old man across the hall, but he's not usually home."

"Well it does really sound lonely."

It is.

"Eh, it's not too bad. I kind of like it."

Honestly, it's kind of nice sitting here and visiting with Asami. I like having just regular conversation with another human. Being yelled at by Lin is not pleasant, and everyone else at work is usually too uptight to relax and socialize.

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I came by. It has just been so long since we last caught up."

"No, I don't mind at all. You can stay for a while. Would you like something to drink or a snack or anything?"

Okay. I kind of mind, but I have to be nice. Surely she won't stay too long.

"Sure, I'll just have a glass of water. You're such a gentleman."

I stifled a laugh. She hasn't been that nice to me in years. I was under the impression that she still thought I was a douchebag for how we broke up in the end. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and started to pour some water into the glass. Asami hollered at me from the other room, "Don't pour too much; I'm not that thirsty. Not for water atleast."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, everyone. Fanfiction was down for me yesterday.**

Did I hear that last part right? There's no way. My dirty mind probably just made it up. I definitely miss Asami in a lot of ways. Especially her kinky side in bed. She was amazing. Obviously I just wanted to hear that. But why? I don't have feelings for Asami still, do I? My heart is competing with my mind which is competing with ultimately my hormones. I forced myself to ignore that last sentence of Asami's.

I walked back to the living room carrying Asami's water. I didn't get anything for myself..I'll have to go back once I give this to her. I reached my arm out and down toward Asami and said, "Here you go." She reached her hand up, and swiftly grabbed the glass and tossed it to the side. Then I noticed that while she was discarding the water, her other hand was already reached toward my still-extended arm.

She grabbed my arm with both her hands and abruptly yanked me down toward the couch. With a combination of gravity and force, Asami threw my body toward her, and she jumped out of the way. She never let go of me, but sometime in this process she took both of my hands with both of her hands. this way she twisted me so I was facing her but we had completely switched places. It all seemed in slow motion, but it had to have been done in less than a couple seconds.

I'm not sure what to expect next, and I can't decide if I should be scared or not. Hand in hand, Asami slowly pulled herself down on top of me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she lowered her head to mine. I'm so dizzy. What is going on? Before I could resist, her red lips brushed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "What is it about Fire Nation boys that makes a girl so attracted?" As soon as the words left her mouth she brought her face back to mine and pressed her lips against mine.

My first reaction was to throw her off of me, but her kiss was already getting more passionate. I kissed back. I don't know why, but I did. It took her aback at first, I could tell, but not even for half a second. She kissed back harder, and her body moved in synchronization with her mouth. She gradually started to grind on me. It took mere seconds for my erection to form. Then I realized what was happening.

Her hands were not on my neck or in my hair. Every other time Asami kissed me, her hands moved to my neck or hair (if they weren't already in my pants). But I didn't feel her hands in any of those places. I went to push her back, but I couldn't moved my arms. What the hell? I tried to move my head, but Asami grabbed my face with both her hands so I could not escape her kiss. I was about to close my mouth to force her to remove her tongue, but then she pulled back. Her hands are still around my face, but I force my head to look down at myself. I'm tied down with a metal wire.

"What the fuck are you doing, Asami? Enough. I'm not having sex with you right now."

This is the kind of kinky shit I was talking about. And Asami does this. She'll show up at your house and just seduce you right there on the spot. So my question is, did Asami break up with Korra to go back to me? That would explain why Korra is crying and did not want to see me. I can't do this to Korra. Even if I wanted to, I could not bang Asami with the thought that she is just doing this to get back at Korra. Sure Asami is sexy, and the stereotypical nature of men would take this opportunity the moment it appeared, but I don't want to be behind something that could hurt Korra.

"Oh, silly Mako. Your first instinct is to think I'm going to fuck you everytime I tie you up, huh? That's kind of cute, actually. But you're wrong."

"Then what are you-"

The moment I started speaking she slammed her knee down in the direction of my crotch. I braced myself and sure enough she hit me right in the balls. SHIT. I cringed and let out a deep moan in pain.

"Shhh...Please, let me finish. You almost made me change my mind. That moan was pretty sexy. I'm actually kind of turned on. I'm not going to let you put anything of _yours_ inside of _me_. But I am going to put something of _mine _inside of _you._"

She let go of my face with one hand and pulled out her electric glove. She put the hand on my heart and her other arm went behind her back. When the other hand came back, I saw she had a knife. My face went to horror. What is she doing? She grimaced at me.

"Now, you try something dumb and light me on fire, I will electrocute your heart immediately. If you cooperate with me, you might just get yourself out of this mess."

She has a firm hand on my heart and her other arm is shaking with the knife clutched in her hand. I don't know what to do so I just held still as much as possible. She can't possibly hurt me. There's no way. This is Asami. We have too much history for her to physically hurt me as much as she is making it seem like she might.

"First question, have you talked to Korra lately?"

"No. I mean, not really..well-"

She lifted her hand up to my neck and started to trail the skin below my chin with the edge of the knife.

"I told you to cooperate. Now spit it out. Have you or have you not talked to Korra lately?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Earlier today."

Her eyes widened quickly then returned to normal. She continued, "I see, and where exactly were you when you talked to her."

"Why? What are you planning to do to her? I will not let you hurt her."

She moved her hand swiftly to the left side of my neck and started to press down with the knife. A sharp pain spread throughout my upper body and my immediate reaction was to defend myself. Fire bursted out of my fists, but I stopped myself quickly because I remembered Asami specifically saying she would electrocute me if I bended at her. She definitely cut skin, and when she realized I was bending, I felt her push harder. If I do anything else she's going to slit my throat and I will bleed out.

"Don't be an idiot Mako. Answer the question and I won't kill you. It's quite simple."

I feel as if I have no other option. I can tell her where she really is then once she leaves I can call Bolin and warn him.

"She went to Bolin's apartment to talk to Opal. The Mover Corp building. Floor 14. Apartment number 146."

Asami pulled the knife back.

"Hmm..should I believe you or not? I feel like you wouldn't lie and tell me she was with the only family you have. No matter what I am going to find her. I might as well start there."

Blood was dripping on the floor. I hope Asami just leaves without doing anymore harm.

"Of course leaving you here in perfectly good shape would be very unintelligent of me," Asami commented as she brought the knife back up to my neck.

I have to think of something before she cuts my jugular and I bleed out. There are several options, but I don't know if I have the time to think all of them through. I could go with my gut and fire bend her off of me right now, but then she may return with the glove and force to electrocute my chest. So what if she did? Maybe I could create an electrical charge that carries all the energy down and around my heart and stop it in one of my arms. The problem is, that arm would have to be my bad arm. I don't know if I could handle any more energy there.

Still, if it meant keeping myself alive in order to warn Bolin, I'm going to have to take a risk. Family above all. I must save Bolin. I have no idea what Asami is planning to do, and I need to protect Opal and Korra too. Korra...would Asami hurt her? I love Korra. I will not let anything happen to her.

Asami applied pressure once again to my neck with the knife. I shot fire out of my Hands. She was startled and hesitated to press the knife down again as I maneuvered my palms toward her to bend at her. She swing her glove at me and as I turned my head, Asami found my chest.

She started the flow of electricity and before I knew it, there was a surge right over my heart. I'm not exactly sure how to do this. I gathered all the energy I could to bend lightning, but instead of carrying the force to my fingers, I pushed it toward my chest. The moment Asami sent the big surge, I took the energy into my possession. How the _hell _am I doing this.

I located the main energy source and let my spirit take over. The momentum of the glove now followed the path in which my own bending ability created. The burst of electricity passed through my stomach and to my arm. The problem became clear to me at this moment, if I let the energy out of hand, Asami will see that frying my heart failed.

I need to make it appear as if the electricity only affected my chest and killed me. So I shot the electricity back behind me and threw myself back. I immediately with my other hand, grasped my chest right over my heart and screamed. I continued the screaming, but progressively got quieter. My eyes were shut, but Asami was not touching me. My scream turned into a moan, and I opened my eyes.

Asami was already up and closer to the door. She watched over me one last time. The pain went numb immediately, and all I could feel was adrenaline. She must think I'm in critical condition but she isn't convinced that I'm helpless. She started towards me again. I need to fake one more surge so that she thinks I'm done. I gathered the energy in my "good" hand, and got ready to direct some electricity through my body one more time. I don't think I can do this.

I sent one more spark. Bending lightning is so difficult because of the lack of control. There is almost no way to be sure how energy much you generate. But someway, somehow, I released this spark as small as possible. I was lying against the couch. The spark turned into a small bolt and passed through my stomach and out my arm. The moment it passed through, my intention was to play dead. The problem is, a tiny bolt escaped and shot toward my head. I felt a surge in my brain, and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again for late update, I had a really busy weekend. **

**Just by the way, as a disclaimer, I do not own any of the Legend of Korra characters. **

**Thanks and hope you're enjoying the story. **

_Asami's Perspective:_

What is going on? I'm awake, and I'm alive, but I don't know how I'm doing this. My driving is completely controlled, but I can't feel my arms or legs. I need to drive back! Did I just kill Mako? I need to turn around. I need to go back and save Mako! I need to get back to Mako's apartment before he dies!

I'm trying with every muscle in my body to move. I can't. I have to turn this car around and go back to Mako's. He's going to die if I don't do something. I didn't mean to freak out on Korra earlier. I have no idea what came over me. The last thing I remember is Korra crying underneath the tree by our house. Why was she crying? Oh yeah, I remember now.

I just finished making lunch. Korra went out to talk to some spirits, but she said she was going to back in less than an hour. It's been over an hour now..Where's Korra? Her food is going to get cold! Maybe I should go look for her.

I stepped outside the house and admired my surroundings for a bit. Man, this place is breathtaking. I never really got used to the look of the Spirit World. It's been a almost a month, but I never want to leave. I'm sure Korra will have to go back soon. I wonder if we'll move in together when we return to the real world. I guess we'd get a place together, though my house is definitely big enough.

I have to stop thinking about these things. Right now I need to focus on finding Korra. I'm sure she didn't go far. I looked around to see if there were any spirits close by. I saw a blue creature sitting on a leaf to my left. It was cute, and it resembled a firefly. I called to it, "hey there!" It turned to me and blinked. Its eyes were big compared to the rest of it's body. They were kind, and I was sure they'd help me.

"Did you happen to see the Avatar pass through here lately?'

"Hehe, yes I did! I can help you find her if you want."

"That would be wonderful, thank you spirit!"

"Hehe. Follow me! Hehe."

It's voice was light and feminine. Spirits are so nice. Good thing this one can talk.

"Is she far?" I asked the spirit. I'm going to call her Leafa.

"Not at all, Asami."

"I'm going to call you Leafa, is that okay?"

"Yes! I love leaves! Actually, I just love clinging to things."

"That's nice."

We were winding through trees. Trees are different here, but they are still very pretty. They seem much more...alive. All the trees and other plants in the real world are very inanimate. Here, everything seems in sync. Flowing with each other and moving with every tiny gust of wind. Leafa was zipping through the branches. She's fast.

"Hey can you slow down a bit?" I asked between breaths.

"Come on, you can handle this."

Leafa made a sharp turn to the left. I wasn't expecting this, and my foot got caught on a root. I tried to stop my fall my hands, but I fell flat on the ground. I heard Leaf zip back to me.

"Hehe. Are you okay?"

"No," I mumbled.

"I'll help you up , hehe."

I saw Leafa circle me, but something was different. She was no longer a bright blue. Her eyes were no longer happy. Leafa was black now, and right before she disappeared out of my sight, I caught a glimpse of her blood-red eyes. I felt something at the back of my neck, and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was thinking to myself that I must've hit my head when I fell. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I figured I should return to finding Korra. My muscles were a little sore and I had a pounding headache. I was dizzy, and for some reason walking was harder than I remember. I had to find Korra.

There was a light up ahead. I was almost to the edge of the forest. When I walked out into the light, I immediately saw a gathering of spirits up ahead. That must be Korra! I yelled out her name, and all the spirits turned my way. Some of them moved to the side, and Korra was revealed. She looked upset.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"Hey, Asami. Sorry I forgot about dinner."

She was crying.

"It's okay, Korra. What's wrong?"

She started crying even harder.

"I, I just," Korra was stuttering.

"She still loves him!" A spirit blurted out to my left. It was pink, and it looked like a bunny. The other spirits all shot looks at it.

"Korra, what are they talking about?"

"Nothing, Asami."

"Well, obviously something is going on," I squatted down and put my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Korra. You know that," I said as comforting as I could.

"I'm just having a moment. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Why don't we go back to the house. I'll warm up your dinner again, and we can talk this over, or we can forget it happened. Whatever you want."

"Actually," Korra sniffled, "I'm thinking it's time we get back to the physical world."

I pushed back some frustration. Then, something came over me. My heart started to beat really fast, and I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Who are you in love with Korra? Is it Mako? You're not over Mako, are you?"

I didn't really mean to say that. It just kind of came out.

"No, Asami. I, well, okay, I kinda,"

"Spit it out Korra!" What just came out of my mouth? I'm not trying to be mean. It feels like something is coming over me.

"Leave her alone, Asami!" said a spirit.

"Yeah! Don't yell at her!" Another spirit said, directed to me.

But, I wasn't planning to say these things. I wasn't trying to be mean. I feel like I can't control myself.

"I'm just gonna go, Asami. I'm sorry."

"No Korra, I'm sorry!" Before I could say another word, my hand grabbed Korra's shoulder. It was completely forced. I was not doing this. Something was doing this for me. She turned her head, shocked.

"What the hell Asami? Just let me go right now. I'll catch up to you later," her tears had slowed down, but they started up again when she said this.

"No Korra. I'm not gonna let you leave," something said. Who was that? Who said that? Was it me? All the spirits are looking at me. Korra just glared at me. "You are mine Korra. I won't allow you to leave me. You will stay with me here." My other arm grabbed her other shoulder. I was not doing this. I tried to remove my arms, but they wouldn't budge. I tried with all my might.

"Leave her alone," said a spirit as is bumped into my face.

I dodged out of the way, and saw that Korra was trying to escape. I attempted to remove my arms again, but this time something hurt at the back of my neck. What is this? Korra broke free and took off running toward the portal. My mouth opened ready to yell something, but I stopped it. Or did I? My face went numb, and I lost my sight.

Now here I am. Driving toward...I don't even know where I'm going.

_Go into your office and tell Annie to take care of Mako's body._

What?

_When you're done talking to her, go to Bolin's._

No. I have to go back to Mako's!

I have no idea who is talking to me. I have no idea how to control my body. I just turned onto the road where my downtown office is. The moment I stepped out of the car, I tried with every inch of my body to throw myself back to the car door. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck, and everything went black. Now I can't see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much action in this chapter, sorry.**

**All these characters belong to Bryke. **

**Please review, favorite, follow, message me, etc. if you like it or not. I love the feedback. Oh, and thanks for reading :)**

Korra's Perspective:

I have probably become a nuisance to Bolin and Opal. They've been awesome, but I feel bad now. I finally stopped crying, and Bolin convinced me to eat. He's actually not a bad cook. I wonder if he learned from Mako...Mako. Shit. _Don't start crying. Don't start crying._ Why am I being like this?

I needed to come back to the physical world no matter what, but I should've came back with Asami. Now, not only have I been yelled at by Asami, but I yelled at Mako. Things are not going good with me. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm the Avatar. Why do I have to deal with all this? Maybe I should just forget Asami and Mako and move back in with Tenzin's family. There, I'd be able to focus on my duties as the Avatar. But I can't just forget about the two I may or may not be in love with.

This is so complicated. Opal is a huge help, but maybe I need some help from someone more experienced. Opal is currently in a relationship, and yeah they've had issues. Sure, they get into fights, but not like mine. I don't know what, or in this case _who_, I want. Somehow, I fight with both of the people I want.

It's getting dark, I should probably just stay over tonight. Bolin's guest room is nice, so I wouldn't mind waiting until morning to figure out if I should leave. Or should I go now? It's been such a stressful day...I don't really feel like showing up at another person's house, unexpected. I can't go all the way to my parent's place tonight. Opal has been so insistent. I'll just stay here.

I walked out of the dark guest room. Bolin and Opal were both in the kitchen.

"Hey, Korra. How are you feeling?" Bolin asked, concern covering his face.

"I'm a little better. I'm going to stay the night, is that alright?"

"Of course, Korra; I've told you that like ten times!" Opal smiled as she said it.

"Okay, okay, thanks again."

I tried to fake a small smile, but then I stopped. Why should I try to be anything but real around these two? They're just like family. I feel closer to them now than ever, especially since they've let me in at a time like this. I needed them, and they were there. I know they don't mind me staying just a night.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day. I think I should sleep before I make any more decisions."

Opal walked over to me and gave me a comforting hug. I hugged back a little bit, and she said to me, "You know you're welcome here whenever you need. We don't mind at all. Right Bolin?"

He was gazing at us, but he shook his head when Opal had mentioned his name. He smiled and added, "Of course. You know that, Korra."

Opal let go of me as I nodded to Bolin and started back to the guest bedroom. This really is a nice apartment. The guest bedroom is not that big, but it has its own bathroom. Shit. I should shower...but I don't have a change of clothes. Abruptly running out of the spirit world was kind of a bad idea. I don't actually have anything. I stepped out of the room and called for Opal.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Opal.

"Hey uhm...I was wondering if I could borrow an outfit to sleep in. I didn't really bring anything with me...and I wanted to take a shower."

"Oh! Of course. I'll be right back."

I stepped back into the room and sat on the bed. The walls were a deep beige color-almost gray-and the accent colors were green. The bedspread was a brighter shade of green than the walls. I actually love the way these colors blend. There's a strip of rocks going up the wall in the corner of the room by the window. It's a very pretty design, and it matches the style of the room perfectly.

I realized quickly why the rocks were there. Sure, Opal can airbend whenever she wants to protect herself, but what about Bolin? Having easy access to disguisable rocks on the walls is very convenient. I'm sure if he needed to, Bolin could find something in the apartment that is bendable, but it'd be easier if he didn't have to tear the place apart. I looked at the rocks and slightly flicked my wrist toward my body.

The rocks rose off the wall with extreme ease and silence. I held the rocks hovering in the air for a bit then returned them back to their places. _Great idea Bolin,_ I silently praised him. I could hear footsteps coming toward me; that must be Opal. She knocked a bit then pushed the door open. I shot up from the bed, trying to look unsuspicious. Then again, why would she mind if I played with the rocks on the wall?

"Here, Korra. These should work for now. I can wash your current clothes if you want, I was just about to do laundry."

"Awesome. Thank you so much, Opal. That'd be great."

"No problem. Just leave your clothes out in the hallway and I'll have them cleaned, dried, and folded by the morning."

I smiled at her and took the stack of clothes she was handing to me. She's so sweet.

"Alright. Good Night Opal. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," she gave me a small smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I walked over to the bed and started to undress. Once I was in my bra and undies, I realized the window shade was open. Crap! I ran over and closed it. I don't think anyone could see up to the 14th floor, but I hate to think that someone could. After taking a deep breath, I started to the bathroom.

I forgot to ask Opal where the shower stuff are! I don't want to call her over again, so I'll just start searching. I'm bound to find something. This is a pretty nice size.

I flicked on the lights. The bathroom is mostly red-orange and yellow with some tan accents and tiny bit of grayish-purple. Airbender colors. I love the way Bolin and Opal obviously designed this together.

The shower is oval shaped with a red-orange curtain. The rings for the curtain are that purple-gray color. The tiles inside are tan. There is fairly big vanity against the wall parallel to the door. Around the sides of the yellow-framed oval-mirror, there are little fans. I flicked on and off all the light switches, but the fans didn't move. Then I realized, they are supposed to be airbent.

I smiled. This is neat. It's like a quick dry off for airbenders! I bet Bolin never showers in here because he would get too jealous. If I were Opal, I'd be in here all the time. I bet this is a favorite for Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Well, if they come here. I imagine they would, Opal became pretty close with them in the past few months.

I guess I really won't need a towel or anything now, so I slipped off my remaining clothes and hopped in the shower.

The fans worked pretty well, and I felt very refreshed after cleaning up. I walked back into the room and found the pile of clothes Opal gave to me. I slipped them on. An orange t-shirt and yellow shorts. The shirt was a little small, especially around my boobs. Oh well, I'll just be sleeping in them.

I gathered my normal outfit from today and folded up each article of clothing. Once I had the pile, I opened the door and set it in the hallway. After closing the door, I shut off the lights and climbed in bed. Sleeping should not be easy, but once I lied down I realized how tired I really was. I shut my eyes and dozed off.


	11. Chapter 11

***A/N: Short chapter, sorry, but I needed to split it up. I will post two chapters today due to not only a slightly late update (sorry I was busy this weekend) but also because of its length.***

_Asami's Perspective:_

I gained my conscious back some time ago, though I have no idea how long it's been. I've felt my body doing some things, and my hearing is in and out. Everytime I try to say something or move a body part, there's a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Opening my eyes is my main goal right now, and I'm trying to see what I can do before the pain radiates down my spine.

For some reason, this time, I tried to keep all the effort of opening my eyes in the front of my face. This way, no muscles were to be strained toward the back of my body and hopefully the pain wouldn't come. It worked. My eyes opened, and I realized I was walking up an unfamiliar, gray staircase. The steps were a dull gray, a bit lighter of a shade than the walls. The railings were gray and shiny. I couldn't see how far the stairs go up because that would require moving my head.

The first question that came to mind was _Where the hell am I? _The second question that I wanted to the answer for was _Where is this staircase leading to? _This isn't my office building because the staircases in there have black railings. Plus, the texture of the stairs are rectangular in here while my office tends to stay to the circular theme. Wait. The Last time the voice came to me it told me we were going to Bolin's...Maybe that's where I'm headed to. That would explain why I've never been in this staircase. I'm not exactly sure how I know how to get to Bolin's...I've never been there.

After walking up the steps for what seemed like another hour, I turned and opened a door. The hallway was modern looking. This building must be new. As I was turning to the left to go down the hallway, I shot my eyes to the left and caught a glimpse of a window. It was dark out, but I can see lights. I'm high up. Way high. I can see the tops of some buildings. Okay, this is Republic City. I must be in Bolin's building.

I approached a door that was labeled 146. Still unable to control my own body I watched as my hand moved up the door and knocked forcefully. The door opened after about 10 seconds, and I saw a girl holding the door handle..Opal? She was was dressed in her pajamas.

She was shocked as she started to say, "Asa-"

Bolin pushed her out of the way and faced me. My left arm reached out and the glove opened up and aimed toward his chest. No! I have to stop it. I pushed past the pain and strained the muscles in my hand to yank back and away from Bolin. I can't hurt him! I have to do what I can to stop it.

"_**WHERE'S KORRA? BRING ME TO KORRA RIGHT NOW!"**_

I said that, but I didn't…who is saying this for me? I yelled with all my might, "Stop this!" But it was all in my head..

_Don't be stupid, Asami._

I can't let you do this to Bolin!

The voice is back, but it won't stop me. I focused all the strength I had on my left arm. It wouldn't budge. Try harder Asami! I have to stop this. My hand found Bolin's chest with some restraint. I felt like I was being cut with a knife at the back of my neck_. _One more time! Just one yank and Bolin would be able to save himself. With everything I had, I tried to move my hand. I saw a spark. I failed. I blacked out.

_I warned you Asami._


	12. Chapter 12

_Korra's Perspective:_

"**WHERE'S KORRA? BRING ME TO KORRA RIGHT NOW!"**

What….is someone calling my name? I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to reassure I was not dreaming. It sounds like there is a lot of crashing and yelling outside the door of this room. I stared at the green wall until I found the rocks. I bent them over to me and got out of bed. Juggling the rocks in one hand, I rubbed my eyes and walked toward the door.

It had sounded like Asami screaming my name, but I think it was my dream. I opened the door, having no clue of what to expect. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of electricity and heard a deep moan followed by a high screech. It sounded like Bolin and Opal...Are they okay? I readied the rocks in my hand, and started running through close-range airbending and firebending stances in my mind, just in case I run right into a threat.

I ran towards the sounds, and found Bolin on the floor unconscious. Opal readied herself and sent a puff of air towards the door. Something slammed against the door, and it sounded like a body. I watched a bit as Opal shifted between close-range stances and continued to shoot air at the person at the door. I can't see who she is bending at, but it can't be good.

I need to get myself over there faster. I puffed some air out of my feet towards the back of the hallway to give me a boost over to Opal. As the Avatar, my protectiveness tends to prioritize over safety in situations like this. I jumped in front of Opal and faced the threat.

The door had been broken down, and a girl was sitting against the hallway wall. She was in a state of disarray. Her black curled hair was covering her face. Her left arm twitched and then pushed off the ground. Her body didn't move. Her other arm moved out of her lap and towards the ground. Her hair shifted and I saw her face. A very familiar face.

"Asami? What are you-"

Asami's head lifted and turned to look at me. Her eyes were red, and she shot up from the ground instantly. She lunged towards me her glove extended at my heart. I quickly lunged out of the way, and almost crushed Bolin. I glanced over at Opal to see if she was okay. Opal had backed into the kitchen but she was now creating more puffs of wind to back Asami away from me. Each time, Asami would move a little back, but then come closer.

I don't want to hurt her..but what is she doing? I looked around the room and noticed more rocks in the corners. I also should be able to draw some water out of the kitchen. I quickly picked up Bolin and set him up against a wall in the kitchen. I don't have time to deal with him right now. I told Opal to continue trying to keep Asami away. She looked like a robot. Each time she was held back, she came a little closer. She's not the same...This is not the Asami I grew to love.

I can't tell if she is coming toward me or Opal. I bent some water out of the sink and held it all on my left arm. With my right arm, I bent the rocks back over to me that I had dropped on the floor. I looked around and summoned all the other rocks from the walls to me. With a pile of rocks to my right and my left arm covered in a water blob, I have an idea of how to stop Asami without, hopefully, hurting her.

I had my right hand free since the pile of rocks were on the ground. I used both of my hands to bend the water that was on my hand into a water blanket. I quickly bent the water over and on top of Asami. I waited until the water engulfed her whole body besides her head, then I froze it. Her eyes went crazy and I could tell she was struggling.

I wanted to stop her from moving, but I didn't want to freeze her. I walked a little closer to her. I looked in her eyes and she started slamming her head back and forth. She's going to snap her neck if she keeps doing this!

"Asami, I know you're in there you have to stop."

Asami replied, no. Asami didn't reply. Someone else replied inside of her.

"**I WILL TAKE KORRA. I WILL DESTROY THE AVATAR REINCARNATION."**

A shiver ran through my body. Who _is_ that?

I can't just let her freeze but I have to keep her from moving and hurting someone. I could earthbend….I bent the rocks over to me and knew what to do. I created a cube of rock to surround Asami. Then, in a water bending stance, I felt for the ice and turned it to water. I bent the water to the ground and drew it out from the cube. Ignoring the puddle of water on the floor, I focused on the cube around Asami. I slowly shaped the rocked and then formed them around Asami's body. I left her standing, but only her face showing so she could not move her neck and potentially injure herself.

I then broke off a small piece of the cube and bent a strip. I decided to bring the strip up and over her mouth so she could not yell anymore. I didn't want to hear whatever the thing inside her had to say…


End file.
